Of Pies And Lollipops
by Silvinukas
Summary: Bunch of drabbles focusing on Linkro relationship, some romantic, some friendship, may be AU or canon verse,
This is AU setting,
inspired by sentence "She could hear screaming in the distance."  
I have never wrote Link, or a lot of Road so this is fairly new to me, I hope I will mange not to make them too OOC in these,  
please enjoy,

* * *

"And who do we have here!" Petite girl greeted him with her childish voice.

By now it was not unusual for him to be greeted by short woman, as he did move in with Allen Walker and it so happens that one, Road Kamelot, liked to bother said boy. A lot. He once tried to ask why was she always inside their apartment.

At that time they were watching TV, one of those lucky evenings where there was completely no need to rush as everything was done already through the day. Link sat in his usual armchair while Allen and Road occupied sofa, while white haired boy sat properly while girl was hugging his arm closely supporting herself as she was leaning on him. This position seemed more of reserved to lovers rather than friends, with the intimate vibe it gave of. But Link knew better, Allen was not one to cheat so bluntly, he was dating Kanda after all.

Both of them answered in a heartbeat to him, and although their words were completely different he somehow got the feeling that they meant completely same thing. ' _I love him,_ ' is what she said. ' _She is family,_ ' were his words. It did held lot more meaning to both of them and Link decided not to delve on it, he knew Allen enough to understand meaning of _family_ to him, but blond knew nothing concrete of Road at that time…

Now after months of her casually barging inside the apartment, even when Allen wasn't there, he still barely knew of the girl. "Allen is staying over at Kanda's tonight." Link said in hopes that it would make Road leave, trying to walk past her into the kitchen that doors she stood in front of.

"I am well aware of that," she said glancing away while stepping to side, successfully blocking Link from accessing the kitchen, "say, would you do me a favour." Road looked up, small pout and big beaming eyes at taller male, a perfect innocent look that had practically everyone to do what she asked for, and Link wasn't exception.

To blonds defence even _Kanda Yuu_ has no resistance against it, apparently it was puppy dog look equal in power of one Alma Karma, and honestly it scared everyone to think what would happen if two would meet. Now of course that mattered little, as little wolf in sheep's clothing was staring at him from under her eyelashes, and god did she look adorable. Link knew he made mistake by looking straight her in eyes that was a battle already over and young adult sighed and accepted his demise. "What is that you want now?"

Road practically beamed at semi positive response from blond. "Not much, just could you close your eyes and stand still for moment?" She clasped her hands in delight and perhaps little bit in mischief, it was after all Road.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please! And I will leave!" She promised, tilting her head a little, her side bangs falling on her face as if just to make her look even more charming.

"If I do it you will leave right away?" He questioned, girls presence was distracting, always so, and he had work he needed to focus on so if that was all it took he might as well.

"Of course! Have I ever lied?" Road giggled at her own words, in all honestly she have never lied, rather she didn't say a word in place of foolish lie, or she was wonderful liar and no one had yet to catch her in act. Link liked to lean more on latter option.

"Not that I know of. " Blond said as he closed his eyes. It was quite weird request and he didn't knew what to expect, he herd lots of shuffling and jingle of keys, presumably her car keys. After more shuffling around him just standing idly he finally heard Road approach once again.

"Thank you!" She pated his cheek and ran out the door.

When Link turned to look back he just saw hem of Road's summer dress and closing apartment doors behind him. With main obstacle gone Link finally stepped in to his kitchen.

Road could hear screaming in the distance.

Perhaps she should stay away from the apartment for little while…

Well, no she won't. Giggling to herself she placed her palm on her lips once again, what Link didn't knew won't hurt him.


End file.
